


O Príncipe (NejiSasu)

by AuroraGemini



Series: A Corte [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Um dia, uma missão em dupla traz à tona a atração mútua, inicialmente reprimida, entre dois gênios dos maiores clãs da Vila da Folha. Prestes a se casar, Sasuke se percebe incapaz de controlar seus desejos pelo Hyuuga, cedendo de novo e de novo àquela tentação.[ NejiSasu | Yaoi | UN | Twoshot | Adultério | Crack!Ship | Não-canônico | 18+ ]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: A Corte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Proposta

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: Isso é um crackship, ou seja, um casal absurdo, sem qualquer embasamento na obra original, não-canônico.
> 
> Se não se interessa pela ideia, NÃO LEIA.  
> Também desaconselho a leitura aos fãs fervorosos de SasuSaku.
> 
> Essa fanfic é bastante cínica, explícita e contém adultério! Estejam avisados.  
> No mais, bom proveito.
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

A gota de suor se formou em sua testa e escorreu pela têmpora, embrenhando-se em seu cabelo castanho enquanto analisava os arredores com o _Byakugan_ ativado. A máscara da ANBU estava umedecida em seu interior pela respiração acelerada.

Seu trajes e as faixas que normalmente cobriam seus braços e mãos estavam sujas de terra. O barro se enfiava embaixo das unhas e nas dobras do tecido, seco.

Com um breve aceno de dois dedos, indicou à frente para seu companheiro de equipe.

Pularam através dos galhos na penumbra, silenciosos como felinos.

A presença se revelou, mais ou menos vinte metros adiante.

Empertigou-se no tronco. Com um leve movimento de cabeça, soube que Sasuke, trajando igualmente o uniforme de elite, havia percebido o mesmo intruso, com mesma precisão. Sasuke avançou, e Neji cobriu a retaguarda, formação que se tornara comum com o passar do tempo e as inúmeras missões em dupla.

Seguiu, acompanhando-o a uma distância calculada.

Sasuke parou e apoiou-se no tronco. Neji estreitou os olhos levemente ao notar a aliança no dedo do Uchiha.

— Sabe que não deveria usar isso em missão. — Comentou, tomando cuidado para ocultar seu incômodo com o tom de voz ácido e indicando a mão com um aceno curto.

Através do buraco da máscara, pôde notar o brilho pérfido do S _haringan._

Sasuke não respondeu prontamente, visto que o inimigo se revelou. Enfiou a mão na bolsa de utilidades e agilmente atirou um par de _shurikens_ na direção do intruso, que fizeram as folhas da moita farfalharem. O homem saiu do esconderijo, correndo.

Ambos o seguiram, correndo e saltando com habilidade através dos galhos. Quando ele se virou, fazendo selos com as mãos, saíram em direções opostas, colocando-se cada um atrás de uma árvore, costas apoiadas contra a madeira enquanto esperavam o ataque.

— Sakura me obriga a usar. — O Uchiha comentou, finalmente. — É estúpido, mas— _Katon!_

A imensa bola de fogo do ataque inimigo cruzou através dos dois, ocultando-os um do outro. Passou deixando um rastro negro e quente nas folhas e galhos, partes ainda chamuscando e vivas. O inimigo disparou, e os dois voltaram a segui-lo.

— É um espião. — disse Sasuke.

— Sim.

— Eu o pego. — O Uchiha comentou, puxando um rolo de linhas de aço.

Neji apenas deu um sorriso de canto. O Uchiha acelerou, e teria sumido na escuridão adiante, não fosse o poder dos olhos do Hyuuga. Houve uma pausa, então um grito, e em instantes, o homem estava imobilizado.

Neji o alcançou.

— Ele é lento. — constatou.

— _Tch._ — Sasuke crispou os lábios. O Hyuuga tinha o hábito de fazer aquelas provocações, estava acostumado.

Começou a fazer alguns selos, e Neji desativou o B _yakugan_ ao vê-lo chamar o _Katon._ A bola de fogo saiu por entre os lábios do outro ANBU, tingindo tudo ao redor de vermelho.

— Violento como sempre. — Comentou o Hyuuga quando os gritos agonizantes do homem já haviam silenciado.

Para Sasuke, foi impossível conter o estranho ruído que saiu pelo seu nariz, quase sarcástico.

Deixando o cadáver, voltaram a seguir o caminho que os levaria de volta à Konoha, como todas as outras vezes. A noite corria alta, e estavam se deslocando ininterruptamente há cerca de dezesseis horas, simultaneamente combatendo inimigos que procuravam interceptá-los.

Sentiam o peso ínfimo dos pergaminhos que carregavam, escondidos dentro de suas vestes, documentos importantes trocados entre Konoha e Kirigakure. Aquele espião não era o primeiro, apenas mais um de uma pequena lista daqueles que tentavam descobrir os segredos da Folha, apenas para serem massacrados pelos ninjas de elite.

— Neji. — Sasuke chamou.

O Hyuuga não emitiu qualquer som, apenas curvou a cabeça levemente, indicando ter escutado.

— Sakura quer que você seja o padrinho. — disse.

O Uchiha se casaria em breve.

— _Hmm…_ — foi a resposta de Neji. Em seu íntimo, aquele incômodo inegável cresceu. — É obrigação?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — foi a resposta que recebeu.

Silêncio.

Neji não disse nada. Sasuke sentiu uma agitação atípica em seu ventre.

— Está tarde. Sugiro descansarmos antes de continuar. — A voz do Hyuuga soou de baixo da máscara.

O Uchiha apenas anuiu.

——

O som dos corpos se chocando ecoou pela floresta.

Como das outras vezes, não sabiam dizer como aquilo havia começado.

O gemido rouco, soando do fundo na garganta de Sasuke, amplificou o tesão de Neji. Sua mão desceu, desferindo um tapa forte na nádega do Uchiha, e o barulho encheu os ouvidos dos dois _shinobis._ Sasuke gemeu, arqueando as costas, e Neji sentiu seu membro ir mais fundo no moreno.

Arfou com a onda de prazer que invadiu seu corpo.

No local onde tinha sido atingida, a pele branca de Sasuke ficou vermelha e em chamas. Neji a apertou com força, vendo-a ficar branca nos pontos onde era pressionada.

— … Dói… - Sasuke murmurou, grunhindo enquanto sentia o membro de Neji ir mais fundo dentro de si.

Seu próprio membro estava duro e latejava, veias saltando por baixo da pele, deixando-o louco. Sentia como se fosse explodir cada vez que a extremidade de Neji tocava sua próstata, massageando-a a cada estocada.

Agarrou-se com força no tronco da árvore em que apoiava, fincando os dedos nos veios como se pudesse descontar aquele prazer descontrolado com a pressão. Curvado para a frente, o quadril para o alto, sentia as mãos fortes o segurarem dos lados, afastando-o e puxando-o novamente para si cada vez que seu membro entrava e saía. Gemeu mais alto, incapaz de se controlar.

Abafando o próprio gemido, Neji sorriu, deleitando-se com aquela cena.

— … V-vai atrair os inimigos assim, Uchiha. — falou, sarcástico, as gotas de suor escorrendo em sua têmpora e no meio do peitoral, pingando nas costas arqueadas de Sasuke.

O Uchiha era sempre sério e enigmático, mas naqueles momentos, ficava dócil, subjugado, deixando o Hyuuga completamente descontrolado. A ânsia de possuí-lo era indescritível. Jamais havia sentido aquilo por nenhuma das mulheres com quem tinha se relacionado.

Sasuke era seu primeiro e único parceiro. E vice-versa.

Sua mão subiu e se fechou em torno dos cabelos curtos e bagunçados, sentindo a umidade do suor. Puxou com força, obrigando o Uchiha a curvar o pescoço para trás e arquear mais as costas. Seu membro entrou mais fundo, pulsando. Um grito rouco escapou do fundo da garganta do homem abaixo de si.

— Mais fundo...— pediu, sôfrego. O timbre da voz dele clamando por mais lançou um arrepio em Neji. Projetou o quadril para frente com força, sentindo sua glande se chocar contra o fundo do canal mais uma vez, a onda elétrica de prazer correndo por todo seu corpo.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes, tentando controlar a si mesmo. Mas cada vez que o membro grande Neji ia até seu fundo, tinha vontade de gritar. Virou o rosto para trás, encontrando aqueles olhos perolados, e um gemido rouco escapou entre seus lábios.

Aquilo era errado, muito errado.

Sentiu seu cabelo ser solto e as mãos voltarem a segura-lo nos quadris.

Neji o agarrou com mais força, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos. Seu pênis entrou e saiu feroz, indo da glande até o final diversas vezes. Olhou para baixo, vendo todo seu comprimento surgir e sumir dentro do outro ANBU. Sasuke sentiu seu interior se comprimir. Jogou a cabeça para trás involuntariamente quando Neji acertou seu ponto mais fundo de novo. A sensação era deliciosa, indescritível. Sua próstata latejava.

— Eu vou … — Neji falou, logo em seguida contendo um grunhido de prazer de escapar. Mordeu os lábios, fincou os dedos nos músculos rijos do traseiro de Sasuke.

A onda de prazer que o perpassou foi eletrizante, intensa. Sentiu seu líquido jorrar no interior do Uchiha, e conforme tirava seu pênis do orifício, pingar fora do ânus, branco e leitoso.

Curvou-se para frente, arfando. As costas abaixo de si estavam úmidas de suor, e ele se aproximou, plantando beijos ao longo das vértebras da coluna de Sasuke enquanto sentia-se entorpecido por aquela explosão de prazer.

— Não me diga que vai ficar romântico agora. — provocou o outro, ofegante. Seu membro ainda pulsava, rígido, e suas mãos e pernas tremiam com o esforço.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o pênis ainda inchado ser lentamente colocado e retirado novamente de seu canal apertado e quente.

Não houve resposta, apenas sentiu ser corpo ser erguido e empurrado com força contra a árvore. Neji o pressionou, apertando-o pelas costas, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço com voracidade. Quando a língua dele subiu do ombro até o lóbulo da orelha, Sasuke estremeceu.

— _Tch._ Não sou romântico. — respondeu, o hálito quente contra o lóbulo lançando arrepios na espinha do homem à frente. Desferiu um tapa violento na lateral da coxa do Uchiha. — Vire-se. — ordenou, dando um pouco de espaço.

Sasuke virou, fitando-o nos olhos apenas por um breve segundo, pois o Hyuuga capturou sua boca com ferocidade, beijando e mordiscando seus lábios finos. Sentiu a mão de dedos longos e calejados se fechar ao redor de seu membro rígido.

Primeiro, acariciou a ponta com movimentos circulares, espalhando o pré-gozo ao redor. Depois iniciou movimentos lentos de vai em vem por toda a extensão, enquanto beijava sua boca, e descia os beijos para o pescoço. Seus dentes apertaram a pele, deixando marcas de mordida, chupando ocasionalmente. Sasuke era muito branco, e por isso facilmente marcado, e Neji adorava ver as manchas vermelhas e roxas no dia seguinte.

Apesar de Sasuke sempre dizer abertamente que odiava, e que suas desculpas para justifica-las para Sakura já estavam se tornando patéticas e escassas, o Hyuuga apenas ria e continuava a deixar-lhe os hematomas.

Sugando a pele clara uma última vez com força, parou. Afastou-se um segundo, fitando o companheiro com malicia. Ajoelhou-se no chão, esperando que Sasuke se abaixasse à sua frente.

Entendiam-se mutuamente sem nada dizer, de gênios parecidos e imersos naquela atração incontrolável como estavam. Tirando os cabelos suados do próprio rosto, o Uchiha sorriu. Sentou-se no chão, costas apoiadas contra o tronco e abriu as pernas.

Neji se aproximou, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos masculinos, abaixou-se em direção ao membro pulsante e viril.

Seu nariz tocou a pele das coxas e ele lambeu lentamente a virilha diante de si.

Sasuke arfou.

Quando seu membro foi abocanhado pela boca quente e habilidosa do Hyuuga, ele sentiu seus músculos se contraírem involuntariamente com o prazer. Neji subia e descia, lambendo-o por toda extensão.

Neji afundou o rosto no meio de suas pernas, lambendo seus testículos, para logo depois colocá-lo inteiramente na boca mais uma vez.

Sasuke embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos e lisos, sentindo a umidade do suor no couro cabeludo. A boca dele subia e descia em seu membro, quente, dedicada, intensa. Em meio aos fios escuros, a aliança em seu dedo anelar brilhou.

Sasuke grunhiu, de prazer e de incômodo.

Estava noivo, seu casamento seria dali a três semanas.

Quando sua glande foi alcançada pela garganta de Neji, um gemido sôfrego escapou seus lábios, e ele arqueou os quadris, sentindo seu ventre fervilhar. A língua dele era ágil, percorria toda sua extensão com luxúria, e quando alcançava a extremidade, seus lábios se fechavam, chupando a glande, lambendo a fenda para provocá-lo.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a ao tronco, gemendo. Seu ápice se aproximava. Neji era incansável. O Hyuuga fincou as unhas em suas nádegas, chupando seu membro com mais força, e Sasuke voltou os orbes para baixo com a dor mista de prazer, mordendo os próprios lábios enquanto seu corpo se contorcia involuntariamente com as sensações.

Ele o fitava de baixo com aqueles olhos perolados e misteriosos, dominado, entregue. Sasuke sentiu a gota de suor escorrer em sua têmpora.

Sakura o esperava. Ele tinha dito que dormiria em casa naquela noite. Apenas mais uma de suas mentiras. Provavelmente brigariam, ela choraria de novo. Diria que ia desistir do casamento mais uma vez. Ele fechou os olhos, as sensações nublando seus pensamentos, afastando qualquer preocupação que tivesse.

O prazer queimava no meio de suas pernas e em seu abdômen. Sentia seus fundilhos arderem levemente, aquela sensação de atrito após a penetração havia se tornado familiar. Curvou-se para frente, alongando um dos braços, e alcançou a lombar de Neji, o fim de suas costas que davam lugar às nádegas. Sua mão deslizou pelo meio, alcançando o ânus do Hyuuga, e ele o estimulou, fazendo círculos aos redor do orifício. Podia sentir a cabeça de Neji subir e descer em seu pênis, abaixo de seu abdômen parcialmente curvado.

Suas pernas tensionaram com a chegada do orgasmo, os músculos das coxas enrijecendo. Quando gozou, lançou o corpo de volta para trás, recostando-se contra o tronco. Contraiu involuntariamente dedos das mãos e dos pés, apertando as madeixas de Neji no processo. Seu sêmen jorrou dentro da boca do Hyuuga, escorrendo um pouco por seus lábios quando ele se afastou.

Ficou ali, faces afogueadas, membros trêmulos, observando o parceiro engolir sua ejaculação e passar a mão pelos lábios, limpando aquele resquício do líquido branco.

Olhos perolados e negros, carregados de cansaço e prazer se fitaram longamente. Então se desviaram.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinham feito aquilo um com o outro. A _Godaime_ sempre os colocava juntos em missão, tendo visto a excelência e rapidez na execução das tarefas quando formavam uma dupla dentro do esquadrão de elite que era a ANBU.

Não sabia dizer quando a atração havia começado. Primeiro, a similaridade de suas personalidades os aproximou. O apreço pelas habilidades havia erguido a relação de mero reconhecimento e respeito para uma certa admiração e companheirismo. Quando a atração sexual havia sido colocada na fórmula, era impossível dizer. Sasuke apenas sentia seus olhos se deleitarem com os músculos do Hyuuga quando ele atacava, e aquele comichão no meio das pernas ao vê-lo se despir para banhar-se durante as missões. Em contrapartida, volta e meia flagrava os olhares de Neji sobre si, encabulado e arisco ao ser pego admirando-o.

Não demorou para que o desejo fosse mais forte do que o autocontrole, e acampando uma noite no País da Terra, os dois finalmente se lançaram um sobre o outro, ferozes e impiedosos como eram.

Desde aquela primeira vez, sempre quando terminavam, uma aura de consciência parecia cair sobre ambos, deixando-os ariscos, distantes, inquietos.

Daquela vez não foi diferente.

Sem dizer nada, Neji se ergueu, caminhando para onde estava aberto seu saco de dormir. Deitou-se de costas para o Uchiha. O gosto emborrachado do sêmen preenchia sua boca.

Sasuke permaneceu ali, esperando sua respiração se normalizar. No dia seguinte teriam mais uma dia de viagem até Konoha, e com sorte, ele estaria de volta antes do jantar. Talvez assim, Sakura não ficasse tão decepcionada.

Virou-se para deitar sobre seu colchão, ainda sentindo o torpor do orgasmo.

— Eu serei seu padrinho. — a voz de Neji cortou o ar.

Sasuke soltou um riso baixo, rouco e sarcástico.

A cada dia, a certeza de que tinham um lugar reservado no mais profundo dos infernos se tornava maior.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu.

——

Era madrugada.

Sasuke entrou no apartamento, sujando o chão com suas sandálias cheias de terra, algo que Sakura odiava. Tinha perdido o jantar, como já sabia que faria. Sobre a mesa, o prato que sua noiva havia arrumado permanecia intocado, talheres cuidadosamente ajeitados ao lado.

Ela reclamaria no dia seguinte, sem dúvida. Da sujeira, da ausência, da indiferença.

Andou até o banheiro, despiu-se, largando as roupas sujas e suadas no chão. Sob a água quente do chuveiro, observou os arranhões e mordidas em sua pele alva. O mero pensamento o deixava duro novamente.

Lavou seu corpo, tentando se livrar daqueles devaneios intensos e incorretos.

Amarrou a toalha na cintura, encaminhando-se para o quarto. Estava exausto.

Abriu a porta, silencioso. Através da luz da sala que varava o vão, viu a forma de Sakura que dormia sozinha, encolhida na grande cama de casal. Aproximou-se lentamente. Ela tinha o rosto inchado, a pele ao redor dos olhos avermelhada.

Sasuke crispou os lábios.

Dormiu no sofá.


	2. Visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeuuu volteeeeeii ~~~
> 
> Eu, como uma boa pessoa obsessiva, queria muito escrever sobre eles de novo. E aí, PÃ, mais um capítulo.
> 
> Reforço os avisos do primeiros capítulo: este é um CRACKSHIP, se não se interessa, não leia. Ademais, não tolero desrespeito às personagens femininas nos comentários, mesmo que na história elas sejam passadas para trás ou traídas (como é o caso). Então, por favor, vamos curtir o ship sem propagar misoginia!
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

O sino da porta de entrada tocou.

Hinata, com seus passos de fada, percorreu a casa para abri-la. Os empregados estavam atarefados limpando, lustrando, e cozinhando e ela não queria atrapalha-los, ainda que seu pai a tivesse alertado sobre seu péssimo hábito de realizar os serviços no lugar dos criados.

Quando abriu, seu rosto primeiro empalideceu de susto, para logo depois ser tomado pelo rubor de vergonha:

— S-Sasuke- _san._ — cumprimentou a figura impossivelmente séria à sua frente.

Não era raro ver o Uchiha na residência Hyuuga: desde que ele e Neji haviam começado a realizar missões juntos frequentemente, volta e meia ele aparecia. Ainda assim, toda vez que via aqueles olhos negros e profundos, não conseguia evitar de se sentir impotente e inquieta.

— Hinata. — ele a cumprimentou de volta. Nunca usava qualquer tipo de sufixo, não importava com quem fosse. — Seu primo está?

Desvencilhando-se daquele entorpecimento, Hinata anuiu brevemente, a franja se movendo no rosto sobre seus olhos.

— S-sim. Entre p-por favor. — Deu espaço para que o Uchiha adentrasse. — Ele está no quarto. V-vou te levar até lá.

— Não é necessário. — respondeu.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a resposta brusca. Então juntou as mãos nervosamente.

— S-são regras da casa, Sasuke- _san._ P-perdão. — Hinata não o fitou nos olhos, pois não conseguia. Ele apenas crispou os lábios, mudando o peso de uma perna para a outra. Esquecia-se que os Hyuuga eram cheios de regras e tradições, incluindo não permitir que convidados perambulassem sozinhos pela mansão.— B-bem, vamos? — indagou.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil. Hinata era sempre amável, mas ele permaneceu sério, e seu sorriso murchou.

— _Hn._ — Foi o que respondeu apenas. Ele era perturbador.

— Siga-me, por favor, Sasuke- _san._

_——————_

Tendo terminado seu treino, Neji tomou um banho frio.

Penteou os longos cabelos, deixando que as gostas escorressem por suas costas nuas. Quando terminou, vestiu um robe branco, dando um nó firme na cintura. Fazia calor, e ele ainda tinha o corpo quente do exercício físico.

Distraiu-se olhando a papelada das missões sobre a mesa de seu quarto. Ainda vestia apenas o robe e tinha os cabelos levemente úmidos quanto batidas soaram em sua porta. Comprimiu as sobrancelhas irritado: detestava visitas não anunciadas.

Na realidade, detestava visitas.

— Entre. — falou.

Hinata surgiu no vão.

— Neji- _niisan,_ Sasuke- _san_ está aqui para vê-lo. — ela anunciou.

Surpresa e inquietação ferveram em seu interior, mas ele disfarçou, mantendo o semblante impassível. Sua prima deu um passo para o lado, e o Uchiha apareceu atrás de si, a mesma expressão de indiferença estampada em sua face.

— _Ah,_ Sasuke. —Foi o cumprimento que fez, reconhecendo a presença do outro homem. — Obrigado, Hinata- _sama._

— N-não há de quê. _—_ A prima sorriu gentilmente, fazendo um leve aceno de cabeça em resposta. Ela era tão prestativa, que chegava a ser servil. Neji acompanhou o olhar de Sasuke que a observava com seu descaso típico. — C-com licença, S-Sasuke- _san. —_ e com isso, retirou-se.

Estavam sozinhos.

Sasuke entrou no quarto, encaminhando-se para o meio do aposento, mãos nos bolsos. Parou enquanto observava Neji fechar a porta, tendo Hinata saído. Permaneceu imóvel, orbes negros postos na figura do Hyuuga.

Era como uma estátua. Uma estátua de um deus, pronta para ser cultuada.

— O que você quer? — Neji indagou, ácido.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da recepção pouco calorosa. Não havia porque fazer rodeios, afinal, então foi direto ao ponto:

— Você está me evitando. — Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

Viu Neji rodar os olhos irritado, suspirando longamente. Ele saiu de perto da porta, contornando-o enquanto ia em direção ao _shoji_ parcialmente aberto, voltado para o imenso jardim.

— O que te faz achar isso? — indagou, encostando a folha. Não queria servos e outros membros do clã espiando seus assuntos.

Voltou os olhos perolados para Sasuke.

— Pediu para ser substituído nas duas últimas missões ANBU em que foi escalado comigo. — Sasuke respondeu. Neji o fitava com irritação evidente nos orbes claros. — Eu vi o relatório da _Godaime._

— Não ficou feliz com seus novos parceiros? — o Hyuuga indagou, cínico.

— _Tch._ — o Uchiha acompanhou enquanto Neji organizava os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa, dando-lhe as costas. Estava claramente agitado. — Sabe que não.

— _Hn._ — Neji continuou sem fitá-lo.

— É por causa do casamento?

Neji virou-se para ele, o aborrecimento evidente em sua face. Dali menos de uma semana, Sasuke estaria casado com Sakura, todos os preparativos para o casamento estando ajeitados. Pensar na Senhora Uchiha fazia o estômago de Neji se embrulhar.

— Estou tentando fazer o que é certo. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. — O Hyuuga comentou, olhando-o de cima com seu semblante sério, nariz arqueado. Sasuke permaneceu silencioso. — A primeira boa ação em sua vida dissoluta. Não tem curiosidade em saber como é?

— Não me parece valer o preço a ser pago. — Sasuke respondeu sem titubear. — Então, não.

Neji sentiu algo em seu ventre se comprimir. Fitou o moreno, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

— Apenas vá embora, Sasuke.

Queria colocar um fim àquela conversa. Ao invés de sair, o Uchiha ficou ali, imóvel.

Passados alguns segundos, procurou os orbes de Sasuke e ele sorria, seu sorriso discreto e sensual. Parou, frente a frente com o moreno, fitando-o nos olhos negros.

— Você está nu aí embaixo. — Apontou o robe simples que Neji vestia. Seu sussurro rouco e a leve diversão em sua voz o fizeram arfar. — Deixe-me ver isto.

— Você está louco?! — sibilou, possesso pela audácia do Uchiha. Vindo em sua casa em pleno dia para confrontá-lo e ainda falando aqueles absurdos, Sasuke deveria estar ficando demente. — A casa está cheia. Hinata estuda no aposento ao lado. — disse simplesmente, sem conter sua irritação, virando-se para alcançar uma troca de roupa no armário. Acabaria com aquela pilhéria.

Erguia a mão para alcançar uma troca de roupa quando sentiu Sasuke cingi-lo com os braços, imobilizando-o e afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

— O q-que está fazendo, Sasuke?! — Ralhou com ele, sentindo seu corpo tensionar. Sasuke o apertava contra si, e passou o nariz suavemente pela curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro de sua pele e cabelos.

O Uchiha não respondeu, apenas desceu a mão em direção ao nó do robe, pronto para desfazê-lo, e com um movimento rápido, Neji deu um golpe, afastando sua mão de perto. O Uchiha parou no meio do movimento, logo rodando o braço, encontrando outra posição para alcançar o laço. Logo Neji se virava e os dois começavam uma briga de mão.

— _Idiota!_ — Neji sibilou. — Pare com isso! — grunhiu, defendendo-se das mãos de Sasuke, e ao defender-se de um golpe em cima, sentiu o Uchiha lhe passar uma rasteira, fazendo com que caísse no chão do quarto, pego desprevenido pelo golpe e irritado como estava.

O ar escapou de seus pulmões com o impacto. Piscou e Sasuke estava sobre si, colocando-se entre suas pernas, segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça. O _filho-da-puta_ era rápido, isso ele tinha de admitir.

Ao fitá-lo, a expressão de Sasuke era impossível de ser descrita: um misto de satisfação, com malícia e zombaria. Neji soltou os ar entre os dentes, irritado. Não fez força para se desvencilhar, apenas o fitou no fundo dos orbes negros.

— Hinata- _sama_ vai escutar. — advertiu, sobrancelhas franzidas. Sasuke segurava seus punhos contra o chão.

— Então faça menos barulho. — foi a resposta que recebeu do Uchiha.

Ele o fitava com tamanha intensidade que seu corpo inteiro pareceu em chamas. Então Sasuke estendeu uma mão e tocou no laço do robe. Com movimentos lentos, deleitando-se, ele desfez o nó, puxando a tira de tecido para cima.

Neji segurou o fôlego quando sentiu a ponta do indicador dele roçar no pedaço visível do seu colo, afastando o tecido leve que o cobria. O peitoral, o mamilo, a cintura, a virilha e tudo o mais se revelaram quando Sasuke abriu o robe abaixo de si, contemplando o corpo masculino.

— Você é uma coisinha agradável, Hyuuga. — falou, provocando o homem abaixo de si.

Um riso de escárnio escapou dos lábios de Neji.

— Apenas não se apaixone por mim.— respondeu.

Os lábios do Uchiha se curvaram em um sorriso de canto. Olhos negros o consumiam. Sasuke era capaz de perturbar seus pensamentos, de tirá-lo do sério.

Então o Uchiha se abaixou, começando a plantar beijos em seu pescoço, enquanto espalmava a mão sobre o abdômen exposto, alisando-o em um vai e vem do peitoral até o ventre. Beijou, mordiscou e chupou a pele clara do Hyuuga, sugando-a com mais força e arrancando um gemido manhoso e lento dos lábios de Neji. Não demorou para que seu pênis ficasse duro e ereto, e Sasuke pudesse sentir a própria ereção pulsar contra o tecido da calça.

Afastou-se um momento, desvencilhando-se de sua própria blusa, vendo Neji imóvel e dócil abaixo de si. Desceu novamente, capturando os lábios entreabertos, fazendo os corpos roçarem, a temperatura aumentando. Neji mordiscou seu lábio inferior e ele gemeu levemente, levando a mão abaixo e envolvendo o membro exposto.

Começou um movimento de cima a baixo, por toda extensão, devagar, sentindo a pele subir e descer junto com sua mão, e o leve desnível onde ele era circuncidado. Quanto mais o tocava, mais sentia o membro se enrijecer sob sua mão, as veias surgindo por baixo da pele irrigada. Neji gemeu baixo contra sua boca, aproveitando o prazer de ser masturbado, e Sasuke o fitou sem piscar, contemplando suas faces levemente coradas enquanto ele fechava os olhos com o prazer.

Parou seu movimento, fazendo com que o Hyuuga abrisse os olhos perolados. Antes que Neji pudesse dizer algo, Sasuke desceu seus dedos, primeiro massageando vagarosamente os testículos.

— Neji.— ele chamou. O Hyuuga piscou algumas vezes, a respiração levemente entrecortada enquanto fitava aqueles orbes negros e impassíveis. — Abra as pernas para mim. — era um pedido.

O Hyuuga suspirou levemente antes de dobrar as pernas, abrindo-as e deixando seu meio livre para Sasuke fazer o que bem entendesse. Primeiro, sentiu a mão do moreno realizar mais alguns movimentos de vai-e-vem, masturbando seu pênis ereto, e então levou a mão aos lábios, cuspindo na ponta dos dedos. Ele desceu a mão entre sua nádegas e seus dedos encontraram o ânus exposto, passando a fazer movimentos circulares em torno do orifício. Os olhos se mantinham presos um ao outros, pálpebras baixas de prazer enquanto sentia Sasuke estimulá-lo.

Então, sem aviso, dois dedos penetraram sua cavidade. Neji contraiu os glúteos involuntariamente, sentindo aquela leve ardência. Sasuke sorriu.

— _Ah…_ Não faça isso. — Falou, sentindo os dedos serem comprimidos dentro do canal.

— _Hn. —_ Neji grunhiu e relaxou. — Você deveria ter avisado.

— _Tch._ — O riso sarcástico escapou da boca de Sasuke e logo ele tirava os dois dedos, apenas para enfiá-los com um terceiro sem qualquer aviso, apenas para provocá-lo, passando a realizar movimentos mais rápidos. Ouviu Neji grunhir em aborrecimento, contraindo-se involuntariamente. O Uchiha divertia-se sendo mefistofélico. Neji suspirou, relaxando, fechando os olhos conforme Sasuke continuava as estocadas, ganhando ritmo rapidamente.

Apertou o ombro do homem acima de si, contorcendo-se com aquela dor agradável.

— S-Sasuke… — chamou com um sussurro. Sasuke se abaixou, lambendo a forma ereta de Neji de cima a baixo, atiçando-o. Ele gemeu baixo, movendo o quadril involuntariamente. Sasuke agarrou-o na base e lambeu sua glande, então colocando-a na boca e chupando-a lentamente, terminando com movimentos circulares na ponta, sem nunca parar aquelas estocadas com os dedos.

Neji arfou. Sentiu Sasuke se afastar, e gemeu baixo, frustrado.

— Vire-se de bruços. — Sasuke falou, vendo-o abrir os olhos perolados mais uma vez.

Enquanto se afastava um pouco, aproveitou para tirar as calças, vendo-o deitar-se contra o chão obedientemente. Sasuke ficou nu, e Neji o fitou por cima dos ombros. Sentiu mãos o apertarem na altura da virilha, colocando-se quadril para cima, deixando-o aberto.

— Seja gentil. — Neji pediu, vendo Sasuke posicionar-se atrás de seu corpo.

No instante seguinte um tapa violento foi desferido contra sua nádega, fazendo-o se curvar para a frente, jogando a cabeça para baixo.

— Sas— Sua reclamação foi interrompida por uma forte mordida na banda exposta, e pela mão que as separou em seguida, começando a chupar sua entrada, penetrando-a com a língua. Neji mordeu o próprio braço, tentando segurar seus gemidos. Hinata estudava no quarto ao lado, e se ela escutasse qualquer coisa, estaria perdido.

A língua de Sasuke o varou, feroz, chupando seu ânus e enfiando-se sem qualquer pudor entre suas nádegas. Fez movimentos em círculos, entrando no orifício, provocando-o e pondo-o louco. Seus lábios roçaram mais uma vez aquela entrada, e sua língua a contornou com voracidade. Com uma última lambida, afastou-se, limpando o rosto com o antebraço. Segurou o quadril de Neji, contemplando aquela vista, ajeitando-se em frente à sua entrada pulsante.

— F-faça isso logo, Sasuke. — Neji o reprimiu, ansioso.

Sasuke riu, seu dentes perfeitos aparecendo sob os lábios rubros. Cravou as unhas na carne exposta, puxando para o lado para abrir seu meio, deixando-o completamente exposto, e com um movimento só o invadiu.

Neji gemeu alto.

Foi impossível se conter. Ele abaixou a cabeça, arrependido, forçando os dentes uns contra os outros, tentando evitar sua boca de traí-lo novamente. Mas Sasuke era implacável: invadia seu interior, primeiro com movimentos fortes e lentos, e conforme seu interior se adaptava, com estacadas rápidas e cada vez mais intensas.

Sasuke enfiou a mão nos longos cabelos. Adorava aquela sensação. Torcendo as mãos, enrolou os fios no pulso e antebraço, puxando-os com violência. Neji arfou, arqueando as costas.

— Você gosta quando eu te fodo assim, não é? —seu pênis entrava e saia sem piedade. Logo podia sentir o canal de Neji ajustado ao seu formato e comprimento, e o escutou gemer mais uma vez, alto. — _Ah…_ Achei. — Havia encontrado _aquele_ ponto específico.

Sua glande se chocou contra a próstata de Neji, uma, duas, três… incontáveis vezes. Cada vez que a alcançava, as ondas percorriam seu corpo, intensas como eletricidade. O Hyuuga tentava se retorcer abaixo de si, mas a força com que segurava seus quadris e cabelos o deixava quase preso.

Sasuke sentia os joelhos queimarem contra o tecido rugoso do _tatame_ no chão, afundando seu membro dentro de Neji sem piedade. O som dos corpos de chocando preenchia o quarto, os dois cobertos de suor. Sasuke sentiu uma gota escorrer de suas costas para a lombar com o esforço, descendo no meio de suas nádegas. Soltou os cabelos de Neji, passando as unhas pelas costas abaixo de si, deixando uma trilha vermelha.

Quando pousou a mão sobre as nádegas de Neji, pronto para desferir mais um tapa, o moreno se lançou para a frente, fazendo com que seu pênis saísse de supetão. Antes que pudesse reagir, Neji havia se virado e espalmando as mãos em seus ombros, jogando-o de costas no chão. Neji o imobilizou, ofegante.

— É a minha vez, Uchiha. — um brilho gatuno passou por seus olhos. Então uma mão se fechou ao redor do pescoço alvo, apertando-o levemente, divertindo-se ao ver o olhar surpreso naqueles orbes escuros.

— … _Desgraçado_. — Sasuke grunhiu. Sentiu a extremidade de Neji roçar sua entrada, provocando-o. Seu pênis estava molhado e duro ainda, sensível pelo atrito, e quando a mão de Neji começou a masturbá-lo, gemeu baixo.

Então sentiu a cabeça de Neji penetrá-lo, parando para que se acostumasse. Ele grunhiu, rouco, observando os olhos prateados acima de si. Então Neji afundou mais, pouco a pouco, enfiando-se por inteiro em seu canal. Sasuke gemeu, contorcendo-se de dor e prazer.

O Hyuuga apenas continuou, indiferente aos resmungos que Sasuke soltava ocasionalmente. Seu pênis o preencheu, começando a estocá-lo ferozmente. Simultaneamente, tomou o pênis endurecido nas mãos, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo. Sentiu o corpo suado de Sasuke estremecer, e ele gemer rouco de prazer.

Foi e voltou várias vezes, intenso, o calor dento do quarto se tornando insuportável, a pele raspando contra o _tatame._ Sua glande se chocou contra a próstata de Sasuke, lançando ondas de prazer. As pernas de Sasuke tremeram, anunciando a chegada de seu orgasmo. O _filho-da-puta_ sempre gozava primeiro, como o bom Uchiha egoísta que era. Neji acelerou os movimentos, acariciando a glande com o dedão, o pré-gozo saindo abundante.

Em questão de segundos, Sasuke gemeu rouco, contorcendo-se, e o jato quente jorrou de seu pênis, escorrendo através dos dedos do Hyuuga, melando-os. Neji ainda realizou alguns movimentos de vai-e-vem com a mão, ouvindo Sasuke grunhir de olhos fechados.

— … Pare… eu… — mas não precisava dizer, o Hyuuga sabia que ele estava sensível.

Apenas continuou sua penetração, fincando os dedos em Sasuke, estocando fundo. Levou a mão molhada até os lábios do Uchiha, fazendo com que ele chupasse o próprio sêmen. A cena do moreno vermelho e ofegante lambendo seus dedos cheios do líquido grosso e esbranquiçado fez com que Neji sentisse uma onda de prazer indescritível. Quando sua glande se chocou com a próstata de Sasuke, gemeu, sentindo seu próprio ápice chegar. Sentiu seu gozo jorrar dentro do Uchiha.

Ainda ficou ali alguns segundos, contemplando a cena do homem torpe de prazer abaixo de si, enquanto aproveitava a sensação inebriante de seu próprio orgasmo. Tirou os cabelos bagunçados do rosto, jogando-os para trás e se retirou de dentro de Sasuke, sentando-se no chão.

Sasuke permitiu-se ficar ali, deitado sobre o _tatame,_ ofegante.

Neji se levantou, sério e silencioso. Apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha, dando as costas para o Uchiha. A familiar sensação de culpa pairava sobre suas cabeças mais uma vez, espessa como neblina.

— Apenas vá embora, Sasuke. Não vou mais evitar missões com você. Satisfeito? — Virou-se para fitá-lo, ele havia se sentado no chão, uma mão apoiada sobre um joelho enquanto respirava pesadamente.

Sasuke tirou os cabelos bagunçados de cima dos olhos, observando Neji que passava a língua sobre os lábios, inquieto.

— Muito. — respondeu, mantendo-se sério.

Vestiram-se em silêncio. Neji o acompanhou até a saída, como era de costume no clã. Antes de sair, Sasuke voltou-se para ele uma última vez, um brilho misto de malícia e pesar perpassou seus olhos, ainda que seu semblante se mantivesse impassível:

— Vejo você no casamento.

Neji não respondeu.

Viu Sasuke andar tranquilamente pela rua, até sumir no final, virando uma esquina.

— Neji- _niisan. —_ Neji se virou. Não havia percebido a aproximação de Hinata.

— Sim?

— Tome cuidado com Sasuke- _san._

Sasuke era majestoso e incrível, capaz de perturbar os pensamentos de qualquer pessoa. Sua preocupação era compreensível. Estendendo a mão, Neji tomou entre os dedos o queixo feminino, forçando-a a manter-se imóvel. Mirou a apreensão na fisionomia de traços delicados, olhos perolados se fitando intensamente. Ela não respirava.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Hinata- _sama._

E sumiu para dentro da casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, espero que quem gostou do primeiro capítulo, goste desse também. Acho que ficou bom, e talvez dê um gostinho de quero mais de novo, mas é o ship né... que é bom demais... fazer o quê.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem, comentários são sempre bem-vindos, agradeço aos que me apoiarem nessa empreitada na qual acreditava estar sozinha e descobri ter vários apoiadores.
> 
> Para quem não sabe, esta é uma conta alternativa em que só posto HISTÓRIAS ONESHOT 18+ com diversos casais! Se gostou, dê uma olhada nas outras coisas que escrevi, ;)  
> E para quem quiser mais histórias, meu user principal é @OblivionLibra no SpiritFanfics e @AuroraGemini lá também. Me segue lá!
> 
> Aquele beijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuufff
> 
> Para os leitores de plantão, saibam que eu acredito no amor SasuSaku, apenas queria um pano de fundo convincente e dramático, e achei que esse serviu muito bem.  
> Favor não falar mal da Sakura nos comentários. Eu gosto muito dela, além do rebaixamento de personagens femininas em prol de casais yaoi ser uma prática comum do fandom - e é absurdamente tóxica e machista.
> 
> Um grande abraço aos amantes de crackship.


End file.
